XXX
by xxxsvu
Summary: complete smut, nothing but. Will take requests, can write any pairing. Very explicit in later chapters, should be rated M, but, here's your warning.


Holiday Inn-Chapter 1 of 2.

"Hi, can I help you?" The desk attendant at the 'Holiday Inn' asked.

"Yes, I'd like a suite." Nick said handing over his credit card as he turned back and saw the two female's behind him, they were both grinning.

"Here you go sir, suite 007." The man said handing him back his credit card, and giving him the key.

"Thanks." Nick said before meeting up with Olivia and Amanda.

"Y'all ready for all of this?" Nick asked with a wink.

"Oh yes big boy." Olivia said biting her lip. Amanda just nodded with a seductive smile as they got on the elevator.

"Mmmm, should we make him watch first?" Amanda asked as she walked over to Liv's side and pulled her short brown hair back from her neck, kissing it passionately.

"Oooo, I think we should you little bad girl." Liv said as she turned and met Amanda's lips with hers, Nick's pants began to make a tent as he watched the two on tongue each other's throats.

"Come on Liv, let's go put on a show." Amanda said as she took Liv by the hand as the elevator stopped and walked towards their room. Nick just followed and licked his lips as the thoughts of what they would be doing flowed through his head.

Olivia took control, pushing Amanda onto the couch, and climbing on top of her, she began kissing down her neck, as Amanda began pulling off Liv's shirt.

"You two...shew, I am in heaven." Nick said to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his red boxers.

"You like what you see?" Liv asked as she pulled her shirt and bra off, she cupped her breasts and began jiggling them in her hands, laughing playfully.

"God yes." Nick said pulling his boxers off, allowing his hard cock to stand all the way at attention, his liquids began to flow from his head, and he resisted the urge to stroke his manly hood.

"Mmm, let's get you completely naked." Amanda said as she got down on her knees and unbuttoned Olivia's jeans, pulling them off slowly, allowing her dark purple lace thong to be exposed.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh.." Liv said stopping Amanda from pulling off her thong, "Let's get you naked now." Liv said with a seductive smile on her face. She pulled off Amanda's shirt exposing her nude breasts, and pink nipples. "You came prepared, huh?" Liv said as she cupped Amanda's breasts with her warm hands.

"Mmm, you know I did." Amanda said with a laugh as she began pulling off her own pants, exposing her nude and neatly shaven pussy.

"Wow, I need to match you now." Liv said with a smile as she ran her hands down the sides of her hips, placing a hand down the front of her thong as if to tease them both.

"Oh come on Liv, show us baby." Amanda said licking her lips, she couldn't wait to burry her face in between those perfect thighs.

"Ohh, alright." Liv said letting kicking her thong off, and into Nick's direction.

"Naughty, naughty girls." Nick said as he began to lightly strock his own cock staring at the two women's nude body's.

Amanda quickly took back control, pushing Liv down onto the couch, and ordering her to spread her legs. Olivia kicked one leg over the side of the couch, and smiled. Amanda kissed Olivia's warm, wet lips, before pushing her tongue deep into her pussy, causing an immediate jolt of excitement to come over Liv, she moaned out, and this made Nick speed up the strocks.

"Oh godd, yesss. oh my god, yes." Liv was yelling out as she pushed Amanda's head down in between her legs. "Oh...my...god...yesss, ahhh...ahhh." Olivia moaned deeper as she reached her first climax, her legs began to shake, and Amanda came up with a smile on her face. "Your turn, get up here." Liv ordered Amanda to set on her face.

"Damnnnn." Nick said as he tried to stop himself from cumming until he had his turn with each girl, but it was so hard as he watched Amanda rock her hips up and down on Liv's face, and play with her tits, it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

"That's it Liv...ohhhh...yesss..ohh yeaaaa. Mmmmm."Amanda yelled out as she felt her orgasm bulild up. "Ahhhhh." She yelled out as Olivia found the sweet spot, causing her to instantly cum. Amanda got off Olivia and layed beside her on the couch, she began kissing Olivia's ear, and whispered to her "do you think it's time to let him join?"

Olivia smiled as she got up, and took Amanda by the hand, and led her to the bedroom. "Come on Nick, you too." Olivia said playfully.

R/R Please, more chapters to come, this particular story will be a two-chapter story, but most of the chapters in here will be one-shot's. I take all requests, so just pm me!


End file.
